Love?
by xXxVampireDollxXx
Summary: So...Die Bladebreakers trainieren für einen wichtigen Kampf, als sie auf Samantha stoßen, ein ziemlich hübsches Mädchen mit ausgezeichneten Beyblade kenntnissen...teil 2 is da....
1. Default Chapter

Huhu #wink#

Hey Leute! Dies ist meine erste Beyblade Story und ich hoffe euch gefällt sie...und ihr lest sie überhaupt #tropf#...

zum wesendlichen:

disclaimer: ich hab echt keine ahnung wer beyblade erfunden hat, auf jedenfall net ich #fg#, will auch nur sagen, das ich mit dem hier kein geld verdiene...ach ja, nur samantha und ayumi gehören mir #stolz# XD

autor: Meine wenigkeit

feedback: vampireXdollweb.de oder kifferlay89web.de

warning: die charas sind so ziemlich OOC und sonst eigendlich nix(wenn euch was einfällt, dann sagts mir #g#

pairings: tja, das werdet ihr noch sehen #smile#

also, hier nun erstmal die steckbriefe von samantha und ayumi und part1...viel spaß!!!

STECKBRIEFE:

NAME: Samantha Saey (Sam oder Sammy genannt)

ALTER: 15 Jahre

HOBBIES: bladen und Kampfsport

BEYBLADE: Angelhunter

LOVES: Gute Matches

HATES: Schlechte Verlierer

HAARE: Blond mit Roten Strähnen

AUGEN: Blau-Grün

KENNZEICHEN: Dickköpfig

TATTOO: Am rechten Unterarm einen kleinen Drachen

INFO: Samantha bladet schon seit sie 4 Jahre alt war. Seit sie 12 war hat sie kein Match mehr verloren. Neben dem Beybladen betreibt sie noch Kampfsport.

NAME:Ayumi Saey ( Ai- chan genannt)

ALTER: 13 Jahre

HOBBIES: bladen, naschen und backen

BEYBLADE: Spider  
LOVES: Süßigkeiten  
HATES: Angeber  
HAARE: Schwarz  
AUGEN: Grün-Blau  
KENNZEICHEN: hübsch ( nicht das Sam net hübsch wäre **smile)**  
INFO: Ayumi ist die jüngere Schwester von Samantha. Sie bladet aber erst seit sie 9 war. Mit Jungs versteht sie sich immer auf anhieb gut. Das künnte daran liegen, dass sie so süß ist.

Love?

Zeichenerklärung: „..."Jemand spricht

;...' Jemand denkt

#...# Dizzi spricht

(...) Wenn ich meinen Senf dazu geben muss

Teil1:

Die Sonne fiel in Samanthas Gesicht. Ihre Augen zeigten Gewissheit das sie gewinnwn würde. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Los Angelhunter, versetz ihm endlich den Gnadenstoß!"Und in hohem Bogen fiel der Beyblade eines etwa 8 jährigen Jungen aus der Arena. „NEIN! Mein Blade!"„ Jetzt fang nicht gleich an zu heulen. Du kannst froh sein, dass dein Blade noch aus einem Stück besteht. Solche wie dich lass ich sonst nie so gut davon kommen." Sam nahm ihr Blade und ging. Nach einer Weile höhrte sie Stimmen: „Mensch Tyson, wenn du nicht mal ernst bleiben kannst, dann wird dein nächstes Match aber gewaltig daneben gehen." „Och Kai, sie nicht immer alles so Schwarz."Sam wurde neugierig. Langsam ging sie auf die Stimmen zu, als sie 5 Jungs sah( natürlich unsere Bladebreakers... oder sollte ich besser sagen MEINE Bladebreakers? Also gut, machen wir einen Kompromiss: Ich bekomme (sweet) Kai und den Rest könnt ihr behalten. Naja, Ray lei ich mir auch mal zwischendurch aus .) . Schnell versteckte sie sich im Gebüsch und sah ihnen beim Training zu. Als es ihr nach einiger Zeit zu langweilig wurde, ging sie zu den Jungs. „Amateure! Schlechter geht's wohl nicht, oder?"„WIE???"Kai fuhrherum. Die anderen sahen Sam fragend an. „Wer bist du?"„ Mein Name ist Samantha saey!"#Hmm, den Namen hab ich doch schonmal gehört.# „ Weißt du etwa etwas über sie? Sag schon Dizzi."# Hey, hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Ja, sie gilt als Profi.# „Warum das?" Tyson war neugierig geworden. #Sie soll seit 3 Jahren keinen Kampf mehr verloren haben.# „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst."#Doch!# „ Okay, wenn sie so gut ist, dann soll sie es beweisen."„ Aber Kai, du.."„Halt die Klappe Tyson."Sam ging einen Schritt auf Kai zu. „ Du forderst mich heraus? Angenommen!"

to be continued

so, ich weiß, ziemilch kurz, aber die ersten 8 teile sind alle ziemlich kurz...dafür versuch ich jeden tag zu posten und da part 2 besonders kurz ist, setz ich ihn zusammen mit part 3 rein...also, kritik? immer her damit...ich hoffe ihr reviewt, schließlich möchte ich schon wissen ob jemand meine story liest und wie sie so ankommt.

HEGDL eure B3LIAL-I-X66X


	2. Teil2

Heiho

alles kloar bei euch??? ich hab zwar (noch?) keine Commis bekommen, aber ich gebe die hoffnung net auf...so, da ich ka hab, was ich schreiben soll, hier nun teil 2 und 3 von „Love?"...viel spaß damit...

Teil2:

„Okay Leute, macht euch bereir."Max sah die Beiden noch einmal an und „3,2,1, LET IT RIP!!!"„ Zeig ihr WER der PROFI ist Dranzer!" „ Mach ihn fertig Angelhunter!"Es dauerte nicht lange und Sam's Blade gewann die Oberhand. „ Angelhunter, Light-Attake!"„ Hey, man kann gar nix mehr sehen!"„ Angelhunter kick in raus!"Das Licht verschwand und man konnte nur noch sehen wie Dranzer aus dem hohlen Baumstumpf, der als Arena diente, flog. Kai sah ungläubig erst auf sein Blade und dann zu Samantha. „ Tja, war'n guter Kampf. Ach und sorry das ich euch eben Amateure genannt habe. Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe euch beim Training beobachtet und muss zugeben, ihr seit ziemlich gut."Sam lachte Kaian, der sie nur nachdenklich anblickte. ‚Wie hat sie das nur gemacht? Und überhaupt, für wen hält sie sich? Obwohl, ich muss sagen, sie sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht au... Hey, was denk ich denn da?' „Naja, ich muss mal langsam weiter! Ciao Jungs, ciao Indianer!"Sam zwinkerte Kai zu und Tyson musste bei ‚Indianer' grinsen. „TYSON!"Kai war leicht rot.

Teil3:

„Was für ein schönes Hotel!"Sam war glücklich eine so gute Wahl getroffen zu haben. Sie ging hinein und lies sich in ihr vorbezahltes Zimmer bringen.

Wärenddessen irgendwo im Wald:

„Oh nein! Das gibt es doch nicht."Seufzend lies sich ein Mädchen auf den Boden sinken und die Landkarte, die sie in der Hand hielt, fallen. „ Mein Orientierungssinn ist echt der Letzte!"„ Hey, brauchst du hielfe?"Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen zurück. „ Meine güte hast du mich erschreckt! Ja, ich muss zum Hotel Coco, aber ich habe mich verlaufen!"„ Das ist nicht mehr allzuweit. Ich kann dich hinbringen!"„Wenn es keine Umstände macht..."„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich muss nämlich ins gleiche Hotel!Ach ja, ich bim übrigens Ray!"„ Ayumi! Freut mich. Dann lass mal los."

Zurück im Hotel:

Sam hatte sich gerade hingelegt, als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte. „ Ja? Die Tür ist offen."„SAMMY!!!WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN EINFACH ABZUHAUEN?UNSERE GROßELTERN MACHEN SICH GROßE SORGEN UM DICH. AUSSERDEM HAST DU MIR VERSPROCHEN MIT MIR ZU TRAINIEREN. UND WAS IST MIT SPIKE? DER ARME VERMISST DICH TOTAL!DIE GANZE ZEIT SCHON REISE ICH DIR NACH. WARUM DAS ALLES?"„ Ähm... hi Ayumi!"Sam war vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen. Sie stand langsam auf und begann zu erklären: „ Also ich bin abgehauen weil Großmutter und Großvater es nicht mehr wollten, dass ich blade. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zurück gelassen habe, genauso Spike!"„ Warum hast du mich denn dann nicht mitgenommen?"Weil du es bei unseren Großeltern besser hast." „Und Spike?"„ Ich bin ja in der Nacht abgehauen, da hätte er zu viel Lärm gemacht!"„ Ähm, wer ist Spike." Erschrockensah Sam zur Tür. Ray schaute sie fragend an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"„ Wir wohnen auch in diesem Hotel. Und wer ist jetzt Spike?"„ Sike ist mein Golden Retriever( wird das so geschrieben? sichnachdenklichamkopfkratz) Rüde!"„Ach ähm Sammy? Ich wollte mir eben ein Zimmer nehmen, aber alle sind bis Samstag ausgebucht. Kann ich bei dir bleiben?"„ Naja, da gibt es ein Problem. Ich habe das Zimmer vorbezahlt und darf keinen mehr dazunehmen."„ Sie könntedoch mit zu uns, oder?"Die anderen sahen Ray komisch an. Und Kai?

to be continued

So, euch zu liebe 2 Teile auf einmal...dafür könntet ihr mia ruhig mal nen Commi schreiben #lolzZz# würde mich echt freuen...

also, man liest sich eure

B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


	3. Teil3

hu hu....

immer noch in der hoffnung auf commis is hier nun der 4 teil, ich hab die teile denn mal länger gemacht...vergebt mir, wenn irgendwas net stimmt, abba ich bin kein so großer beyblade fan #lol#.....

ausserdem spielt diese story noch so ziemlich in der ersten staffel und sie hängt auch net grade so an...

nu denn viel spaß beim vierten teil.....

Teil4:

Kai sah nachdenklich aus, dann: „Nein, auf keinen Fall!"„ Aber Kai, wo soll sie denn sonst hin?"Kenny mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein. „Ach macht doch was ihr wollt."Kai ging weg und Tyson sprang zu Ayumi: „ Also dann: Willkommen in unserem Zimmer!"„ Danke, das ist echt super von euch."Ayumi nahm ihre Tasche und ging mit den Jungs auf ihr Zimmer. Sam wollte noch etwas Spatzieren. Im Wald hörte sie plötzlich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wurde sie von einem Hund umgeworfen und abgeschleckt. „SPIKE! Oh mein süßer, ich habe dich auch vermisst."Spike ging von ihr runter und wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz ( Also mal erlich, dieser Satz klingt schon pervers .) . „ Na komm, lass uns zurück ins Hotel gehen. Gleich gibt's Abendessen. Du musst doch auch Hunger haben, oder nicht?"Als verdeutlichung, das es stimmte, bellte der Goldenretriever einmal, dann gingen die beideb zurück ins Hotel.

Nächster Tag(bei den Bladebreakers &Ayumi):

„Tyson steh auf!"Aber der angesprochene zog sich nur die Decke über'n Kopf und schlief friedlich weiter."TYSON!!!"Kai wurde wütend. Ayumi trat, im Bärchen- Pyjama (wie süß), ins Zimmer. Wer schreit denn hier so und warum?"„ Ich!Tyson soll aufsteen, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren."Ayumi trat ans Bett vom Faulpelz: „ Hey Tyson, gleich gibt's Frühstück!" „ Was? Frühstück?"Mit einem Satz war Tyson aufgestanden und hatte sich angezogen. „ Wie?Was?"Kai sah Ayumi fragend an. „ Tja, bei Typen wie Tyson muss man nur die rictigen Mittel einstzen."Sie grinste und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Da klopfte es. Kai ging zur Tür und öffnete. „ Morgen Kai. Wo ist Ai-chan?"„ Morgen! Im Ba..."Weiter kam er nicht, denn Spike hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und gab ihm nun einige „Hundeküsschen". Sam grinste: „ Er scheint dich zu mögen, kommt bei Jungs nicht oft vor. Das ist Spike!"„SPIKE!!!"Ayumi kam aus dem Bad gestürzt und schtreichelte nun Spike, der Kai endlich in rihe lies."Guten Morgen Sammy! Sollen wir mit den Jungs gemeinsam frühstücken?"„Wenn sie nix dagegen haben." Kai, der noch immer gechlagen auf dem Boden lag,sah zu Sam hoch: „Ich hab nix dagegen, aber lass blos den Hund hier. Ich hab nämlich keine lust im Speisesaal noch einmal flachgelegt zu werden."„Schon klar."Sam half dem Jungen zu ihren Füßen hoch. In der zwischenzeit war Tyson schon draußen. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich hab hunger!"Lachend folgten die anderen.

to be continued

wie wärs ma mit commis??? ich mein nur mal so...ich fänds ganz nett von euch...

also, man liest sich

eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


End file.
